CH Character Play
by 143CID-AbhiTarika
Summary: A little something that happened in the chat corner. Take a look and please review,


A little something that started in the chat corner with VB and DK which later continued with more characters. If I forgot anyone and you want to know who it is please let me know I will add it.

PUT TOGETHER BY DARKNITE, FOREVERKNIGHTS, And CAT.

Tell us if you want us to continue.

CHARACTERS:

Vampire Breath: Abhijeet I

Darknite0403: Tarika

ForeverKnights28:

DewDrop: Daya (Later on in the play) for now just Dewdrop.

143CID-AbhiTarika: Abhijeet II

KamiKaze Me: Just herself. (or a new cop or person.)

Poesia-Raro: Rocky

Originals143: Rajat first.

KD-Lovesuall: Rajat second.

Abhijeet I: KK mein bhi Abhijeet hi hun, yahan par ek tarika bhi hai, kyun tarika ji;) or han fri ko poisn special wali epi, will definitely watch if abhirika part hai, wese mene sat ko cid nhn dekha tha or na hi next epi ka precap:(

Tarika: VB aur aap dhur hi rahiye hum sey... baath hi math kijiye. X-(

Abhijeet I: AUR tarika ji hum aap se baat kyun naa karen, mene koi ghalati kar di;)

Tarika: har bar apna dialouge adi mein hi chod dhetey. Kal ke epi mein bi mein tho tho... Uskey baad sirf hawa... Ye koi bath karne ka tarika hai kya? Hmpf.

: Lo bhai abhijeet aap ki toh halat kharab ho gayi... Tarika ji toh khafa ho gayi aap se. Ab kaise manayenge tarika ji ko? Lagta nahi ki ek romantic story se man jayegi par mujhe aap par itna yakin jaroor hai ki aap inhe mana hi lenge. Aakhir aap flirt ke maharathi jo hai ;)

DD: Agar tarika ji romantic story sa bhi na mani to phir kya kara ga abhijeet?:D

Dr. Salunkhe: arre tarika ji itni bhi badi saja mat dijiye Abhijeet ko...

kahi aisa naa ho jaye ki aap ki naiya chodkar kissi aur naiya ki talash karne lage woh ;)

Tarika: Me soch rahi huin dusri naya ko... Agar kisiko miley tho myjhey bathiye ga... Ye Abhijit kuch jada hi busy hai... ;)

Salunkhe: to ab aap bhi abhijeet ki tarah flirty ho gayi.. Very naughty TARIKA ji...;)

Tarika: lol another Abhijit on board... Ek nahi sabhala ja raha ek aur tapak gaya... :D

Salunkhe: Aree nahi Hume abhijeet part 2 nahi bana. Agar pehle wale abhijeet ko pata chala ki hum yaha par abhijeet bane ghum rahe hai toh pata nahi woh humara kya haal karegi? Issiliye kehte hai jo jaha hai wahi theek hai .

Abhijeet I: Tarika ji...! not fair... mein thorra busy kya ho gaya ap ne toh doosra dhoondne ki tayari kar li:( or ap samajhti kyun nhn sentence poora nhn hota gale mein kuch atak jata hai, or phir koi pani bhi nhn deta hai naaaa... itni narazgi bhi theek nhn , humme achha nhn lagta please Tarika jiii;)

Tarika: Arrey picheli baar tho pani ka bottle tho apkey haath mein hi tho tha... Kya Abhijit tum bina naa... Itna bulakar hogaye... Aur agali epi mein tumhey 4 goliyaan lagi hai... :'(... Aur tumharey paas tumhara dosth bi nahi hai... Bachi ko sambal lena Abhijit...

Abhijeet II: arrey tume bacchi ki pahi hai aur mujhe chaar chaar golia lagi hai not fair Tarika ji :(

Tarika: arey duty first abhijit sentiments later. :p Wese b FW walen mujhey tumharey pass kya tumhara jalak b dhek ney nahi denge jab aap hospital mein honge. Mera haal kaun samaje ga. :(

Abhijeet II: arrey koi baat nahi mein tumhare paas ajaunga aur FW koi pata be nahi chalega .

Tarika: abhijit yaad hai na tumhey char goli lagi hai. Ya phir sey memory loss ho gaya kya? :0... OMG!

Abhijeet II: ouch memory loss ki baat mujhe yaad mat karou. Aur tumare liya mei kuch be kar sakta hu Tarika ji tou yeh chaar goliyaan mujhe kaise roking gi. ;)

Tarika: bathein wathein chodo abhijit karke dikhao aaj... Me pareshan huin yahan ki aj tumhe goli lagne wali hai aur tumhe mazak suj raha hai. Goli laga tumhe aur dard ho raha hume matalab puri team ko...

Abhijeet II: accha? Puri team ko ya sirf tumhe? ;P

Salunkhe: Ohhh toh abhijeet FW walon se bachkar tarika ji se milne jaane walen hai. Par bhai sahab aap se kaise bachoge? Woh toh humesha aap ke upar nazar rakhe rehte hain?

Abhijeet II: usski chinta app mut kijiya mein dekh lo gay usse :D

Salunkhe: Isska matlab aap jaroor kuch na kuch shataniya karenge ;)

Tarika: Dhek they hain kya aap ji kehthey hain wo kar dhikathey hai ya nahi... Kyun ho jaya aaj dhud ka dhud aur pani ka pani...:) Merey liya kuch bi wo sach hai ya nahi... aaj patha chal jayegaa... :D

Abhijeet II: theek hai dekh lenge agar nahi hua FW ki side me se tou humari writer hai na143Abhi-CID? wo likh dengi...

143: ooh hello Abhijeet saab mmujhe ku beech mein laraho.

Abhi: apne Abhi keliya itna be nahi kar sakti? very bad

143: ok dekh ti hu

Salunkhe: Aree tarika ji aap abhijeet ko challenge mat kijiye kahi josh main aakar hosh na gawah baithe. Agar josh main aakar sach much doodh ka doodh aur paani ka paani kar diya toh ke hosh ud jayenge ;)

Tarika: arey abhi aaj ke epi mein hum nahi they tho kal ke epi mein defo nahi honge. Hume tho FW ne bahuth dhur bej diya hai apsey. Aur aap kuch kar b nahi sake... Aur aj behosh hogaye ho. Ap jald sey jald tik hoke apna wada pura kijiye. Hum apka intezar karenge abhijit.

dheka abhijit akir hum aa hi gaye apsey milney pyar mein. Kitna roya aur kitna prathna ki ki ap jald sey jald tik ho jayein. Aur jab apko hosh aya tho hum ne sirf hum ne apkeliye adharag chai layi thi kas mere haath se banayi hui. Kyun ab mangaye ki hum b apki fikr karthey hain aur hum b apse...:p

Abhijeet II: hiii Tarika ji app kitna khayal rakhti hai mera :$ ab tou mujhe koi dewaai ki zarurt nahi hai...

Tarika: Kyun ap umey dhekhe hi tik hogaye naa Abhijt... :p

Salunkhe: waise abhijeet aapne sia ko apne g.f. ke bare main kyu nahi bataya? itni cute ladki se apne jhoot kyu bola?

Tarika: Arrey Abhi FK ko jawab dho... Taal kyun diya... ;)

Abhijeet II: mauka nahi mila varna zarur bataata ki mujhe kitni hot aur romantic gf milli hai ;)

Tarika: Ab batha sakthey ho... Chalo hum dono milkey aur Daya ke saath Sia ko dhekney chalthey hain... :)

Abhijeet II: chalo im ready :)

Salunkhe: jab sia poochegi ki yeh sweet si aunty kaun hai toh abhijeet aap kya karenge?

Tarika: hahaaaa... haan ab bolo bolo abhijit :) Ek CID officer joot chi chi... :)

Salunkhe: I hope main abhijeet aur tarika ke bich zagda lagakar nahi ban rahi.

KK: hahahaha...fk seriously yar? chahoto daya ban sakti ho bt salunke?

Salunkhe: daya jaise height nahi hai aur abhi jaise flirtness nahi hai aur ka jaise aadaya nahi hai.

aakhir hum kar kya sakte hain?

Tarika: FK arrey sirf humein bathiye naa sir ki apki baal asli hai ya nakli... :D LOL

Abhijeet II: mein sia se bol do ga ki yeh meri girlfriend hai tum pooch rahi thi na? aur tarika blush karigyi aur mein muskarta hua Tarika ji ko bol do ga ki tum both sweet lagti ho blush karte aur wo aur blush kargyi hana?

Tarika: Sia ap sey naraz ho jayege jab usko patha chalega ki uski body guard friend usey jhoot bola... Tab kya karoge? :P

Abhijeet II: accha? ... tou mein usse chocolatees ke sath mana lu ga

Salunkhe: arre abhijeet sia ko choddo aur tarika ki phikar karo. usspar phirse humla hone wala hai. pata nahi aap dono ke rishte ko kisski nazar lag gayi. :(

Abhijeet II: haan pata hai mujhe :( meri jaan ko kissne marne ki koshish ki :( mein rokne ki kosish karoga per ab mein kya karo yeh FW be na :/

Salunkhe: Aap ko kaise pata? kahi aap antaryami tho nahi bangaye?

Tarika: lo yahaan pe tho humare bina bath ho rahi hai wo b humare barey mein. Kyun abhi is bar ap nahi hain lab pe. Choti si chot hum sambal lenge. Apki zarurath nahi hai. Hmpf.

DD: Lagta ha tarika ji naraz ha abhijeet sa:D

Abhijeet II: aise kyun bol rahi ho? :(

Guys this is the end of this chapter if you want to read the next play where two Abhijeet's show up and fight please review and tell us.


End file.
